yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
This page is used to document summon chants announced by characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. Generic Pendulum Summon 「(Pronoun)は、スケール(Scale #1)の(Pendulum Monster #1)とスケール(Scale #2)の(Pendulum Monster #2)で、ペンデュラムスケールをセッティング！これで、レベル(lowest Level)から(highest Level)のモンスターが、同時に召喚可能！ペンデュラム召喚！」 "(Pronoun) wa, Sukēru (Scale #1) no (Pendulum Monster #1) to Sukēru (Scale #2) no (Pendulum Monster #2) de, Pendyuramu Sukēru o settingu! Kore de, Reberu (lowest Level) kara (highest Level) no monsutā ga, dōji ni Shōkan kanō! (Pendulum Summon Chant) Pendyuramu Shōkan!" "With the Scale (Scale #1) (Pendulum Monster #1) and the Scale (Scale #2) (Pendulum Monster #2), I'm setting the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels (lowest Level) through (highest Level)! (Pendulum Summon Chant) Pendulum Summon!" (Dub) "I'll use (Pendulum Monster) and (Pendulum Monster) to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now! I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level (lowest Level) through (highest Level) all at the same time!" Yuya Sakaki In the English dub, Yuya recites a short chant for all of his monsters when he Pendulum Summons them. Odd-Eyes Dragon 「さぁ、拍手でお迎えください！本日の主役、世にも珍しい二色の目をもつ龍！オッドアイズ・ドラゴン！」 "Saa, hakushu de o mukae kudasai! Honjitsu no shuyaku, yonimo mezurashī futari no me o motsu ryū! Oddoaizu Doragon!" "Now, please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! !" (Dub) "Now put your hands together and welcome... our main attraction! One of the wonders of the dragon world, the spectacular Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Pendulum Summon 「揺れろ、魂のペンデュラム！天空に描け光のアーク！ペンデュラム召喚！現れよ！俺のモンスターたち！(出でよ！我がしもべのモンスターたちよ！)」 "Yurero, tamashī no pendyuramu! Tenkū ni egake hikari no āku! Pendyuramu Shōkan! Arawareyo (Koi)! Ore no monsutā-tachi! (Ideyo! Waga shimobe no monsutā-tachi (yo)!)" "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now (Come)! My monsters! (Come out! My monster servant(s)!)" (Dub) "Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monster(s) (is)/(are) ready to swing into action!" (Episode 2 dub) "First I'll use my monsters to set the Pendulum Scale, with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Timegazer Magician, I'm good to go! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to Pendulum Summon and swing into action!" (Episode 9 dub) "And after you see what's next, you're gonna flip because now with the Scale 3 Turn Toad and the Scale 8 Timegazer, I have a brand new Pendulum Scale to work with! And this premiere performance is totally going to have you on the edge of your seat! I can now summon any monsters with Levels 4 through 7! Ready or not, here they come!" (Episode 20 dub) "Please watch and wonder, my friends, as I use my newly drawn magicians Stargazer and Timegazer to set the Pendulum Scale!" (Episode 22 dub) "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician!" (Episode 32 dub) "Back and forth, to and fro, what's coming next? You'll all soon know! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Pendulum Summon '''(manga) 「揺れろ、運命の振り子。迫り来る時を刻み。未来と過去を行き交え！ペンデュラム召喚！ "Yurero, unmei no furiko. Semari kuru toki o kizami. Mirai to kako o ikikae! Pendyuramu Shōkan!" (Fan Translation) "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!" '''Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dub) "Turn up the heat, !" 「現れろ！雄々しくも美しく輝く二色の眼！オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Arawarero! Ooshiku mo utsukushiku kagayaku futairo no manako! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon" "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attacks 「行け！オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！その二色の眼で、捉えた全てを焼き払え！螺旋のストライクバースト！」 "Ike! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon! Sono futairo no manako de, toraeta subete o yakiharae! Rasen no Sutoraikubāsuto!" "Go! ! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Strike Burst of Spirals!" (Dub) "Everything is set now, Odd-Eyes! Let's give (opponent name here) a blazing send-off! Spiral Flame Strike!" (Episode 5 dub) "Here's a lesson you won't forget, Sora! Odd-Eyes isn't toying around! Spiral Flame Strike!" Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「神秘の力操りし者、まばゆき光となりて龍の眼に今宿らん！融合召喚！出でよ！秘術ふるいし魔天の龍！ルーンアイズペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Shinpi no chikara ayatsurishi mono, mabayuki hikari to narite ryū no manako ni ima yadoran! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Hijutsu furuishi maten no ryū! Rūnaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" " , become the bright light in the ! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! !" (Episode 22 Dub) "This is it! The moment all you Duel-tainment fans have been waiting for is here! Stand up, make way, and get set to cheer! I Fusion summon! Ladies and gentlemen, now taking center stage, please give it up for the spotlight-stealing !" (Episode 26 Dub) "This is it! With the earth-shattering power of this monster, victory's in my sights! I Fusion Summon! !" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「誇り高き銀狼よ。魔天の龍と１つになりて新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ！野獣のまなこ光りし獰猛なる龍！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Hokori takaki ginrō yo. Maten no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" " . Become one with the to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! !" (Dub) "I'm taking Fusion Summoning to a whole new level! Merge into one! Look to the skies and feast your eyes on !" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Alternate) 「胸を打ち鳴らす森の賢人よ。神秘の竜と１つになりて新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！いでよ！野獣の眼光りし獰猛なる龍！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Mune o uchi narasu mori no kenjin yo. Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" " . Become one with the to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! !" (Dub) "Now, by fusing the raw strength of one monster with the ferocity of another, I'm now then going to Fusion Summon! Look to the skies and feast your eyes on ! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Alternate) 「灼熱の地より生還せし獣よ。神秘の龍と一つとなりて、新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ、野獣のまなこ光りし獰猛なる龍！レベル８、ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Shakunetsu no chi yori seikan-seshi kemono yo. Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Reberu Hachi, Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" " . Become one with the , and create a new power! Come forth, ferocious dragon whose eyes glitter like those of a wild beast's! Level 8, !" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Alternate) " . Become one with the and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! ! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 「漆黒の闇より愚鈍なる力に抗う反逆の牙！今、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ 現れろ！ランク４！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!" "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! !" (Dub) "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon !" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！その黒き逆鱗を震わせ刃向かう敵を殲滅せよ！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！ 怒りの眼輝けし龍！覇王黒龍オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Sono kuroki gekirin o furuwase hamukau teki o senmetsu seyo! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Ikari no manako kagayakeshi ryū! Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon!" "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! !" (Episode 49 Dub) "Dragon with blazing, raging eyes! Come and conquer all that stands against you! I Xyz Summon !" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon 「いでよ、絶望の暗い闇に差し込む、眩き救いの光！オッドアイズ・セイバー・ドラゴン！」 "Ideyo, zetsubō no kurai yami ni sashikomu, mabayuki sukui no hikari! Oddoaizu Seibā Doragon!" "Come forth, dazzling light of salvation that shines in the darkness of despair! !" Enlightenment Paladin 「剛毅の光を放つ勇者の剣！今ここに閃光と共に目覚めよ！シンクロ召喚！レベル８！ ！」 "Gōki no hikari wo hanatsu yūsha no ken! Imakoko ni senkō to tomoni mezameyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Hachi! Enraitomento Paradin!" "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! !" (Episode 97) 「剛毅の光を放つ勇者の剣！今ここに閃光と共に目覚めよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レベル８！覚醒の魔導剣士！ ！」 "Gōki no hikari wo hanatsu yūsha no ken! Imakoko ni senkō to tomoni mezameyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Hachi! Kakusei no Madōkenshi! Enraitomento Paradin!" "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Magical Swordsman of Awakening! !" Nirvana High Paladin 「平穏なる時の彼方から、あまねく世界に光を放ち、蘇れ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レベル１０！涅槃の超魔導剣士！ ！」 "Heion'naru toki no kanata kara, amaneku sekai ni hikari o hanachi, yomigaere! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Jū! Nehan no Chōmadōkenshi! Niruvāna Hai Paradin!" "From the peaceful depths of time, release your light throughout this world and be revived! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! !" Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon 「煉獄の底より、未だ沈まぬ魂に捧げる、反逆の歌！ 永久に響かせ現れよ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！いでよ、ランク５！ダーク・レクイエム・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Rengoku no soko yori, imada shizumanu tamashī ni sasageru, hangyaku no uta! Towa ni hibikase arawareyo! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ideyo, Ranku Go! Dāku Rekuiemu Ekushīzu Doragon!" "From the depths of purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the unsinking souls! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! !" Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「比類なき短剣使いよ。二色の眼輝く龍よ。今一つとなりて新たな命ここに目覚めよ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！気高きまなこ燃ゆる勇猛なる龍！ブレイブアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Hirui naki tanken tsukai yo. Futairo no manako kagayaku ryū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite aratana inochi koko ni mezameyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Kedakaki manako moeyuru yūmōnaru ryū! Bureibuaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" " . . Now become one and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon! Appear and come! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! !" The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin 「幾万の戦士を貫き、闇に葬る呪われし反逆の槍、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！現われろ！ランク２！ カースド・ジャベリン！」 "Ikuma no senshi o tsuranuki, yami ni hōmuru norowareshi hangyaku no yari, kōrinseyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Ni! Fantomu Naitsu Kāsudo Jaberin!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！深き闇より蘇り、怒りの炎で地上の全てを焼き払え！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！災い呼ぶ烈火の竜、覇王烈竜オッドアイズ・レイジング・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Fukaki yami yori yomigaeri, ikari no honō de chijō no subete o yakiharae! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Wazawai yobu rekka no ryū, Haō Retsuryū Oddoaizu Reijingu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate every on the earth! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! !" Performapal Whip Snake (Dub) "Whip to it, !" Performapal Trampolynx (Dub) "Help me bounce this fool out of here, !" Performapal Partnaga (Dub) "Lend a helping hand, !" Performapal Turn Toad (Dub) "Hop to it, !" Performapal Drummerilla (Dub) "Go bananas, !" Performapal Sword Fish (Dub) "Slice and dice 'em, !" Performapal Silver Claw (Dub) "Scratch your way to victory, !" Performapal Hip Hippo (Dub) "Hip-hop to it, !" Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper (Dub) "See-saw to it, Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper!" Performapal Sellshell Crab (Dub) "Claw to victory, Performapal Sellshell Crab!" Performapal Splashmammoth (Dub) "Splash to it, Performapal Splashmammoth!" Performapal Salutiger (Dub) "Earn your stripes, Performapal Salutiger!" Stargazer Magician (Dub) "Wield your wizardry, Stargazer Magician!" The Sledgehammer Battleguard King (dub) "No forest can hide you or castle can protect you from the chief of all wild savages, all hail! !" Zuzu Boyle Zuzu's chants refer to sound and musical events, given the theme of her "Melodious" monsters. Mozarta the Melodious Maestra 「天上に響く妙なる調べよ。眠れる天才を呼び覚ませ。いでよ！レベル８の幻奏の音姫プロディジー・モーツァルト！」 "Tenjō ni hibiku taenarushirabe yo. Nemureru tensai o yobisamase. Ideyo! Reberu 8 no Gensō no Otohime Purodijī Mōtsaruto!" "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! !" (Dub) "Now I'll tribute this duet and combine their melodies to summon a whole new monster! She'll blow you away with her musical talent - !" Schuberta the Melodious Maestra 「響け歌声！流れよ旋律！タクトの導きにより、力重ねよ！融合召喚！今こそ舞台へ！幻奏の音姫メイスタリン・シューベルト！」 "Hibike utagoe! Nagareyo senritsu! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai e! Gensō no Otohime Maisutarin Shūberuto!" " ! ! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! !" (Episode 18 Dub) "Okay girls, sing out in perfect harmony on my cue! Give me the best Fusion melody you can muster! I Fusion Summon !" (Episode 29 dub) "This is your biggest performance yet, ladies! Harmonize your voices 'til they form a perfect musical blend! I Fusion Summon! Make your entrance, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir 「天使のさえずりよ！至高の天才よ！タクトの導きにより、力重ねよ！融合召喚！今こそ舞台に、勝利の歌を！幻奏の華歌聖ブルーム・ディーヴァ！」 "Tenshi no saezuri yo! Shikō no tensai yo! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai ni! Shōri no uta o! Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Dīva!" " ! ! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! !" (Dub) "Together, you'll sing a sensational duet that will form an even more Melodious monster! I Fusion Summon !" Gong Strong Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo 「荒ぶる神よ、千の刃の咆哮と共に、砂塵渦巻く戦場に現れよ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣レベル１０！超重荒神スサノ－Ｏ！」 "Araburu kami yo, sen no yaiba no bōkō to tomo ni, sajin uzumaku senjō ni arawareyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin Reberu Jū! Chōjū Kōjin Susano-Ō! "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! !" (Dub) "There's no way you're ready for what's next! This monster is gonna bring you some big league pain! (I)/(Gong) Synchro Summon(s) (my)/(his) Level 10 !" Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (Alternate) 「荒ぶる神よ、千の刃の魂と共に、荒波渦巻く戦場に現れよ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣レベル１０！超重荒神スサノ－Ｏ！」 "Araburu kami yo, sen no yaiba no tamashī to tomo ni, aranami uzumaku senjō ni arawareyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin Reberu Jū! Chōjū Kōjin Susano-Ō! "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! !" (Dub) "By tuning these four Samurais, Gong will create a super Samurai to add to Gong's team. Gong Synchro Summons! is going to serve you up a heaping helping of just desserts!" Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji (Episode 43) 「雄叫び上げよ。神々しき鬼よ！見参せよ。氷雪すさぶ戦場に！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣！レベル６！超重神鬼シュテンドウ－Ｇ！」 "Otakebi age yo. Kōgōshiki oni yo! Kenzan seyo. Hyōsetsu susabu ikusaba ni! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin! Reberu Roku! Chōjūshinki Shutendou-Jī!" "Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield of raging ice and storm! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! !" (Episode 57) 「雄叫び上げよ。神々しき鬼よ！見参せよ。悪のはびこる戦場に！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣！レベル６！超重神鬼シュテンドウ－Ｇ！」 "Otakebi age yo. Kōgōshiki oni yo! Kenzan seyo. Aku no habikoru ikusaba ni! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin! Reberu Roku! Chōjūshinki Shutendou-Jī!" "Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield infested by evil! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! !" (Episode 57 Dub) "Once Gong completes this move, you're gonna wish you never tricked Gong into dueling you! Gong Synchro Summons, putting this con man double-dealing on the ropes, Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" Superheavy Samurai Ninja Shinobiashi 「速きこと風の如く！静かなること林の如し！音無く忍びとどめを刺せ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル７！超重忍者シノビ－Ａ・Ｃ！」 "Hayaki koto kaze no gotoku! Shizuka naru koto hayashi no gotoshi! Oto naku shinobi todome o sase! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Nana! Chōjū Ninja Shinobi-A Shī!" "As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, hit the finishing blow! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 7! ! Sylvio Sawatari Pendulum Summon (Dub) "Looks like this Duel's about to swing my way!" Mayosenju Daibak 「烈風纏いしあやかしの長よ！荒ぶるその衣を解き放ち、大河を巻き上げ大地をえぐれ！いでよ、魔妖仙獣 大刃禍是！」 "Reppū matoishi ayakashi no osa yo! Araburu sono i o tokihanachi, taiga o makiage daichi o egure! Ideyo, Mayosenjū Daibakaze!" "Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! With your raging cloak, gouge those lands! Come forth, aze!" (Dub) "Behold, a beast born from the howls of the wind, a creature composed of chaos and cruelty. I give you, !" Sora Perse Sora's chants have a common word structure; after describing the Fusion Materials he declares "Become one and reveal a new power!" He also generally uses the term "Show yourself!" to describe their Summoning. In the dub, his chants follow a roughly similar structure, but instead of saying something along the lines of "Become one and reveal a new power" each time, he instead says a similar phrase that rhymes with the chosen Fusion Materials, and thus differs for each Fusion Monster. Frightfur Bear 「悪魔の爪よ！野獣の牙よ！今一つとなりて新たな力と姿を見せよ！ 融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ、すべてを切り裂く戦慄のケダモノ！デストーイ・シザー・ベアー！」 "Akuma no tsume yo! Yajū no kiba yo! Ima hitotsu to narite aratana chikara to sugata wo miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware decha e, subete wo kirisaku senritsu no kedamono! Desutōi Shizā Beā!" " ! ! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! !" (Episode 5 Dub) "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! I Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen, !" (Episode 33 Dub) "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! I Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen! It's a cut above the rest, !" Frightfur Leo 「悪魔宿りし鉄の歯よ。牙剥く野獣と一つとなりて、新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを切り裂く百獣の王！デストーイ・ホイールソウ・ライオ！」 "Akuma yadorishi tetsu no ha yo. Kiba muku yajū to hitotsu to narite, aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawaredechae! Subete o kirisaku hyakujū no ō! Desutōi hoīrusou raio!" " . Become one with the , and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! !" (Dub) "Sharpened steel and ruler of the jungle! When the two come together, prepare to rumble! I Fusion Summon! !" Frightfur Sheep 「融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを封じる、鎖のケダモノ！デストーイ・チェーン・シープ！」 "Yūgō Shōkan! Arawaredechae! Subete o fūjiru, kusari no kedamono! Desutōi Chēn Shīpu!" "Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! !" (Dub) "Chain of destruction, wooled warrior. When the two come together, none are superior! I Fusion Summon! Presenting the heavyweight champion sheep of chains, !" Frightfur Chimera 「悪魔宿りし非情の玩具よ。歯向かう愚民を根こそぎ滅ぼせ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ、すべての玩具の結合魔獣！デストーイ・マッド・キマイラ！」 "Akuma yadorishi hijō no gangu yo. Hamukau gumin o nekosogi horobose! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo, subete no gangu no ketsugō majū! Desutōi Maddo Kimaira!" "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! !" (Dub) "Fury of bear, king of the jungle, sheep of chains! When the three come together, victory is attained! I Fusion Summon! Come on out my mighty mashup! !" (Episode 36 dub, interrupted) "And now, Yuto, it's time for you to witness the reason I was selected top in my class! Get ready to be floored by the most furious Fusion Monster you've ever seen!" Frightfur Tiger 「悪魔の爪よ、鋭い牙よ！神秘の渦で一つとなりて新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを引き裂く密林の魔獣！デストーイ・シザー・タイガー！」 "Akuma no tsume yo, surudoi kiba yo! Shinpi no uzu de hitotsu to narite aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware de chae! Subete o hikisaku mitsurin no majū! Desutōi Shizā Taigā!" " , sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! !" (Dub) "Edge of sharpness and mayhem of mice! When the four come together, you will pay the price! I Fusion Summon !" (Episode 49 Dub) Bird of prey, edge of sharpness, fury of bear! When the three come together, prepare for a scare! I Fusion Summon !" Frightfur Kraken 「魔物の爪よ。悪魔の使徒と一つとなりて、新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！自由を奪い闇に引き込む海の悪魔！デストーイ・ハーケン・クラーケン！」 "Mamono no tsume yo. Akuma no shito to hitotsu to narite, aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware de chae! Jiyū o ubai yami ni hikikomu umi no akuma! Desutōi Hāken Kurāken!" Yuto Yuto's chants refer to darkness and elements of a battlefield, in reference to his experiences against Duel Academy. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 「漆黒の闇より愚鈍なる力に抗う反逆の牙！今、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ランク４！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!" "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! !" (Dub) "It is like me, cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, only its objective is to destroy! I Xyz Summon !" (Episode 35 Dub) "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! !" The Phantom Knights of Break Sword 「戦場に倒れし騎士たちの魂よ。今こそ蘇り、闇を切り裂く光となれ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、ランク３、 ブレイクソード！」 "Senjō ni taoreshi kishi-tachi no tamashī yo. Ima koso yomigaeri, yami o kirisaku hikari to nare! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero, Ranku San, Fantomu Naitsu Bureiku Sōdo!" "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, !" (Dub) "Rise, my great beast!" Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon 「煉獄の底より、未だ沈まぬ魂に捧げる、反逆の歌！ 永久に響かせ現れよ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！いでよ、ランク５！ダーク・レクイエム・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Rengoku no soko yori, imada shizumanu tamashī ni sasageru, hangyaku no uta! Towa ni hibikase arawareyo! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ideyo, Ranku Go! Dāku Rekuiemu Ekushīzu Doragon!" "From the depths of purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the unsinking souls! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! !" The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin 「幾万の戦士を貫き、闇に葬る呪われし反逆の槍、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！現われろ！ランク２！ カースド・ジャベリン！」 "Ikuma no senshi o tsuranuki, yami ni hōmuru norowareshi hangyaku no yari, kōrinseyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Ni! Fantomu Naitsu Kāsudo Jaberin!" Dipper O'rion Constellar Pleiades 「星々の光よ、今大地を震わせ降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ランク５！セイクリッド・プレアデス！」 "Hoshiboshi no hikari yo, ima daichi o furuwase kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Go! Seikuriddo Pureadesu!" "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! !" (Dub) "The light of distant stars shatters the dark of night. I Xyz Summon !" Constellar Ptolemys M7 「眩き光もて降り注げ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク６！セイクリッド・トレミス ！」 "Mabayuki hikari mote furisosoge! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Roku! Seikuriddo Toremisu Meshie Sebun!" "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! !" (Episode 9 Dub) "Observe the great, the mighty, !" (Episode 24 Dub) "I Xyz Summon, the great and mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Julia Krystal Julia's chants relate to gems. Her chants are a little different in that they change depending on which monsters she is using as Fusion Materials, instead of being the same for the monster she is attempting to Summon. For example, she would call the "Gem with facets of day and night", the "Gem tinged with lightning", the "Briliant emerald of good fortune" and and "the blue and green stones". (Since 碧 can mean both blue and green) Gem-Knight Topaz 「雷帯びし秘石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。光渦巻きて新たな輝きと共に一つとならん！融合召喚！現れろ！勝利の探求者、ジェムナイト・パーズ！」 "Ikazuchi obishi hiseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Hikari uzumakite aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Shōri no tankyūsha, Jemunaito Pāzu!" " . . In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, !" (Dub) " ! ! Meld your might to make your light blinding bright! Fusion Summon! Say hello to !" Gem-Knight Master Diamond 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ。雷帯びし秘石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。光渦巻きて新たな輝きと共に一つとならん！融合召喚！現れろ！全てを照らす至上の輝き！ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao wo motsu maseki yo. Ikazuchi obishi hiseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Hikari uzumakite aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Subete wo terasu shijō no kagayaki! Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" " . . . In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! !" (Dub) " ! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty !" Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Alternate) 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。碧き秘石と一つとなりて新たな光を生み出さん！融合召喚！現れよ！全てを照らす至上の輝き！レベル９！ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao wo motsu maseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Aoki hi ishi to hitotsu to narite aratana hikari o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware yo! Subete wo terasu shijō no kagayaki! Reberu Kyū! Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" " ! ! Become one with the and create a new light! Fusion Summon! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Level 9! !" (Dub) " ! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Lavender gem of wisdom! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty !" (Dub, alternate) "Now watch! My three Gem-Knights will mount the , the , and the , recombining their strengths to become an even more powerful monster! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli 「神秘の力秘めし碧き石よ。今、光となりて現れよ！融合召喚！レベル５！ジェムナイトレディ・ラピスラズリ！」 "Shinpi no chikara himeshi aoki ishi yo. Ima, hikari to narite arawareyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Reberu Go! Jemunaito Redi Rapisurazuri!" "The that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! !" (TVTokyo Site Version) 「神秘の力秘めし碧き石よ。今、光となりて現れ出でよ！融合召喚！レベル５！ジェムナイトレディ・ラピスラズリ！」 "Shinpi no chikara himeshi aoki ishi yo. Ima, hikari to narite arawareideyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Reberu Go! Jemunaito Redi Rapisurazuri!" "The that hides mysterious power. Now, become light, come and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! !" (Dub) "Two gems sparkle together, illuminating a new stone! I Fusion Summon, !" Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ！幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ！鋭利な漆黒よ！光渦巻きて、新たな輝きとともに一つとならん！融合召喚！これが私の真のエース！輝きの淑女、ジェムナイトレディ・ブリリアント・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao o motsu maseki yo! Kōun o yobu midori no kagayaki yo! Eirina shikkoku yo! Hikari uzumakite, aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō shōkan! Kore ga watashi no shin no ēsu! Kagayaki no shukujo, Jemunaitoredi Buririanto Daiya!" " ! ! ! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, !" (Dub) "Magical rock of dark and light! Join the gleaming green knight of good fortune and the ! Combine your brilliance to form a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon! Now make way for the strongest and most precious of my knights, !" Kit Blade X-Saber Souza 「光差する刃持ち屍の山を踏み越えろ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル７！ －セイバー ソウザ！」 "Kōsa suru yaiba mochi shikabane no yama wo fumikoero! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Nana! Ekkusu-Seibā Sōza!" "Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! !" XX-Saber Gottoms 「白銀の鎧輝かせ刃向かう者の希望を砕け！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル９！ －セイバー ガトムズ！」 "Shirogane no yoroi kagayakase hamukau mono no kibō wo kudake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Kyū! Daburuekkusu-Seibā Gatomuzu!" "Let your silver armor shine and cush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! !" (Dub) "This is a tune that's music to my ears. I bet you can't wait to see what's coming your way! I Synchro Summon Level 9 !" (Dub, alternate) "It's time I tune you out of this duel once and for all! I Synchro Summon Level 9 !" XX-Saber Hyunlei 「赤きマントひるがえし、剣の舞で敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！レベル６！ －セイバー ヒュンレイ！」 "Akaki manto hirugaeshi, tsurugi no mai de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu 6! Daburuekkusu-Seibā Hyunrei!" "Slay the enemy with your dance of swords as your red cape whips about! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! !" (Dub) "...to spawn an unstoppable cylcone of steel! I Synchro Summon Level 6 !" Declan Akaba Declan's chants relate to kings, and often include the phrase "Be born!". As with previous rival characters Jack and Kite, he also uses the term "Waga Tamashi/My very soul" in some of his chants. D/D/D Flame King Genghis 「牙向く地獄の番犬よ、闇より誘う妖婦よ！冥府に渦巻く光の中で、今ひとつとなりて新たな王を生み出さん。融合召喚！生誕せよ！ 烈火王テムジン！」 "Kiba muku jigoku no banken yo, yami yori izanau yōfu yo! Meifu ni uzumaku hikari no naka de, ima hitotsu to narite aratana ō wo umidasan. Yūgō Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Dīdīdī Rekkaō Temujin!" " , ! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! !" D/D/D Flame King Genghis (Alternate) 「自在に形を変える神秘の渦よ。異形の神を包み込み、今ひとつとなりて新たな王を生み出さん！融合召喚！生誕せよ！ 烈火王テムジン！」 "Jisai ni katachi wo kaeru shinpi no uzu yo, igyō no kami ni tsutsumikomi, ima hitotsu tonarite, arata na ō wo umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Dīdīdī Rekkaō Temujin!" " ! Engulf the and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! !" D/D/D Gust King Alexander 「闇を切り裂く咆哮よ。疾風の速さを得て新たな王の産声となれ！シンクロ召喚！生誕せよ！レベル７！ 疾風王アレクサンダー！」 "Yami wo kirisaku hōkō yo. Shippū no hayasa wo ete aratana ō no ubugoe to nare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Reberu Nana! Dīdīdī Shippūō Arekusandā!" " . With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! !" D/D/D Wave King Caesar 「この世のすべてを統べるため、今、世界の頂に降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！生誕せよ！ランク４！怒濤王シーザー！」 "Kono yo no subete wo suberu tame, ima, sekai no itadaki ni kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Ranku Yon! Dotōō Shīzā!" "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! !" (Dub) "I promise you have never faced a warrior king as magnificent or commanding as this one! I I Xyz Summon !" Pendulum Summon 「我が魂を揺らす大いなる力よ、この身に宿りて闇を引き裂く新たな光となれ！ペンデュラム召喚！出現せよ！私のモンスター達よ！」 "Waga tamashī wo yurasu ōinaru chikara yo, kono mi ni yadorite yami wo hikisaku aratana hikari to nare! Pendyuramu Shōkan! Shutsugenseyo! Watashi no monsutā-tachi yo!" "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" (Dub) "The energies of the universe swings betweens the forces of darkness and of light, I shall now harness the power of this eternal osculation. I Pendulum Summon! and call upon my (number of monsters) monsters to emerge!" D/D/D Doom King Armageddon 「すべての王をも統べる３体の超越神。 死偉王ヘル・アーマゲドン！」 "Subete no ō wo mo suberu santai no chōetsushin. Dīdīdī Shiiō Heru Āmagedon!" "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. !" (Dub) "Behold! the three fearsome immortals who can command the obidience of all!, my trio of s!" D/D/D Marksman King Tell 「英雄の名賜りし者、深淵なる大義もて、この世のすべてをいざ射抜かん！エクシーズ召喚！降臨せよ！ランク５！ 狙撃王テル！」 "Eiyū no na tamawarishi mono, shin'en'naru taigi mote, kono yo no subete o iza inukan! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Kōrinseyo! Ranku Go! Dīdīdī Sogekiō Teru!" "Hero of legends, with your profound justice, pierce through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 5! !" D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc 「誇り高き騎士よ、災い封じ込めし坩堝に融け込み真の王と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！出でよ、神の威光伝えし王、 神託王ダルク！」 "Hokori takaki kishi yo, wazawai fūjikomeshi rutsubo ni toke-komi shin no ō to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, kami no ikō tsutaeshi ō! Dīdīdī Shintakuō Daruku!" " , be absorbed into the . Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! !" D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok 「現れいでよ！神々の黄昏に審判を下す最高神！ 壊薙王アビス・ラグナロク！」 "Araware ideyo! Kamigami no tasogare ni shinpan o kudasu saikōshin! Dīdīdī Kaichiō Abisu Ragunaroku!" "Appear! The supreme deity that passes judgement upon the twilight of gods! !" D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok 「神々の黄昏を打ち破り、押し寄せる波の勢いで新たな世界を切り開け！融合召喚！出現せよ、極限の独裁神！ 怒涛壊薙王カエサル・ラグナロク ！」 "Kamigami no tasogare o uchiyaburi, oshiyoseru nami no ikioi de aratana sekai o kirihirake! Yūgō Shōkan! Shutsugen seyo, kyokugen no dokusaishin! Dīdīdī Dotō Kaichiō Kaesaru Ragunaroku!" "Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! !" D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga 「二つの太陽が昇るとき、新たな世界の地平が開かれる！エクシーズ召喚！現れいでよ！ランク８！ 双暁王カリ・ユガ」 "Futatsu no taiyō ga noboru toki, aratana sekai no chihei ga hirakareru! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Araware ideyo! Ranku Hachi! Dīdīdī Sōgyōō Kari Yuga!" "When two suns rises, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! !" D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf 「混沌たるこの世の行く末を見極める王よ。未来に流される血を吸い、竜をも倒す勇者となれ！融合召喚！生誕せよ！レベル８、 剋竜王ベオウルフ！」 "Kontontaru kono yo no yukusue o mikiwameru ō yo. Mirai ni nagasareru chi o sui, ryū o mo taosu yūsha to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Reberu Hachi! Dīdīdī Kokuryūō Beourufu!" " who watches over this world's fate. Drink washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! !" D/D/D Hexblood King Siegfried 「その紅に染められし剣を掲げ、英雄たちの屍を越えてゆけ！シンクロ召喚！生誕せよ！レベル８、 呪血王サイフリート！」 "Sono kurenai ni somerareshi tsurugi o kakage, eiyū tachi no shikabane o koete yuke! Shinkuro Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Reberu Hachi! Dīdīdī Juketsuō Saifurīto!" "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! !" Skip Boyle Pendulum Summon (Dub) "The pendulum is swinging, igniting the arc of victory, blazing the way for new heroes (monster names)!" Aura Sentia Prediction Princess Tarotrei 「全てを見通す太古の巫女よ！古の記述によりて、今、蘇れ！儀式召喚！レベル９！聖占術姫タロットレイ！」 "Subete wo mitōsu taiko no miko yo! Inishie no kijutsu ni yorite, ima, yomigaere! Gishiki Shōkan! Reberu Kyū! Seisenjutsuki Tarottorei!" "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! !" (Dub) "O ancient sorceress, who appears through the veil of life, may the supernatural secret spell awaken you without strife! I Ritual Summon !" Shay Obsidian Shay's chants refer to rage and rebellion against an enemy in both versions. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon 「雌伏のハヤブサよ、逆境の中で研ぎ澄まされし爪を挙げ、反逆の翼翻せ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク４！ －ライズ・ファルコン！」 "Shifuku no hayabusa yo, gyakkyō no naka de togisumasa reshi tsume o age, hangyaku no tsubasa hirugaese! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Reido Raputāzu - Raizu Farukon!" "Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! !" (Dub) "From the shadows, the falcon soars on wings of courage, talons ready for the rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascent of !" Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon 「獰猛なるハヤブサよ。激戦を切り抜けしその翼翻し、寄せ来る敵を打ち破れ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ！ランク５！ －ブレイズ・ファルコン！」 "Dōmōnaru hayabusa yo. Gekisen o kirinukeshi sono tsubasa hirugaeshi, yose kuru teki o uchiyabure! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero! Ranku Go! Reido Raputāzu - Bureizu Farukon!" "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! !" (Dub) "Terror of the skies! Predator of blazing force! With wings that slash and talons that tear! Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rise up! !" Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon 「誇り高きハヤブサよ。英雄の血潮に染まる翼翻し、革命の道を突き進め！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ！ランク６！ －レヴォリューション・ファルコン！」 "Hokori takaki hayabusa yo. Eiyū no chishio ni somaru tsubasa hirugaeshi, kakumei no michi o tsukisusume! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji (Ekushīzu Shōkan)! Arawarero! Ranku Roku! Reido Raputāzu - Revoryūshon Farukon!" "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change (Xyz Summon)! Appear! Rank 6! !" (Dub) "Fiercest falcon. Set your wings ablaze and lock your gaze on our ill-fated foe! Now, make it so! Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Emerge! !" Raidraptor - Force Strix 「冥府の猛禽よ、闇の眼力で真実をあばき、鋭き鉤爪で栄光をもぎ取れ！エクシーズ召喚！飛来せよ！ランク４！ －フォース・ストリクス！」 "Meifu no mōkin yo, yami no ganriki de shinjitsu o abaki, surudoki kagizume de eikō o mogitore! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Hiraiseyo! Ranku Yon! Reido Raputāzu - Fōsu Sutorikusu!" "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! !" Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon 「勇猛果敢なるハヤブサよ。怒りの炎を巻き上げ、大地をも焼き尽くす閃光となれ！ランクアップ・エクシーズチェンジ！飛翔しろ！ランク８、 －サテライト・キャノン・ファルコン！」 "Yūmō kakan'naru hayabusa yo. Ikari no honō o makiage, daichi o mo yaki tsukusu senkō to nare! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Hishōshiro! Ranku Hachi, Reido Raputāzu - Sateraito Kyanon Farukon!" "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! !" Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon 「究極至高のハヤブサよ。数多なる朋友の意思を継ぎ、勝利の天空へ飛び立て！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろランク１０！ －アルティメット・ファルコン！」 "Kyūkyoku shikō no hayabusa yo! Amatanaru hōyū no ishi o tsugi, shōri no tenkū e tobitate! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero Ranku Jū! Reido Raputāzu - Arutimetto Farukon!" "The supreme falcon! Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! !" Raidraptor - Étrange Falcon 「まだ見ぬ勇猛なハヤブサよ。猛き翼に秘めし未知なる力、今ここに知らしめよ！クロスエクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク５！ －エトランゼ・ファルコン！」 "Mada minu yūmōna hayabusa yo. Takeki tsubasa ni himeshi michinaru chikara, ima koko ni shirashimeyo! Kurosu Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Go! Reido Raputāzu - Etoranze Farukon!" "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Étrange Falcon!" Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon "Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your thirsting wings to light my soul!! Xyz Summon!! !!" Frederick Doodle Beast - Tyranno (Dub) "It's the most destructive dino in my deck! Now feel the terror of my Tyranno!" Riley Akaba Riley's chants describe the Material monster that he is copying in terms of Attribute, before being followed with the phrase "I offer you the power residing in my eye!" and declaring the Summon. He then describes the Summoned monster. C/C/C Water Sword of Battle 「ウロコきらめかす大河の覇者よ。我が目に宿りて、その力を捧げよ！融合召喚！現れろ！すべてを切り裂く水の剣！ 武融化身ウォーターソード！」 "Uroko kiramekasu taiga no hasha yo. Waga me ni yadorite, sono chikara o sasageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Subete o kirisaku mizu no tsurugi! Shīshīshī Buyūkeshin Wōtāsōdo!" "Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales. I offer you the power residing in my eye! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything! C/C/C Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms!" (Dub) "Conqueror of all underwater realms, prepare to unleash your destructive power! I Fusion Summon! Now, beware, for here comes the most fearful element of annihilation ever seen beneath the waves! Triple C Water Sword of Battle!" C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor "Solemn tyrant of the earth! I offer you the power residing in my eye! Xyz Summon! Appear now! The ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor!" Yugo Yugo's chants generally refer to assaulting his enemies, a reference to his hot-headed temperament. The chant for Yugo's " " is similar to that for Yuya's chant for " ". Hi-Speedroid Kendama 「十文字の姿もつ魔剣よ。その力ですべての敵を切り裂け！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル６！ 魔剣ダーマ！」 "Jūmonji no sugata motsu maken yo. Sono chikara de subete no teki o kirisake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Roku! Hai Supīdo Roido Maken Dāma!" "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! !" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon 「その美しくも雄々しき翼翻し、光の速さで敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル７！クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Sono utsukushiku mo ooshiki tsubasa hirugaeshi, hikari no hayasa de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Kuria Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! !" (Episode 47 Dub) "Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Hi-Speedoid Chanbara 「その躍動感溢れる、剣劇の魂。出でよ、レベル５！ チャンバライダー！」 "Sono yakudō-kan afureru, kengeki no tamashī. Ideyo, Reberu Go! Haisupīdoroido Chanbaraidā!" "Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! !" Hi-Speedroid Hagoita 「双翼抱く煌めくボディー、その翼で天空に跳ね上がれ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル５！ マッハゴー・イータ！」 "Sōyoku daku kirameku bodī, sono tsubasa de tenkū ni haneagare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Go! Haisupīdoroido Mahhagō Īta!" "Dual wings nurturing shining body. With that wings, leap into the sky! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! !" Hi-Speedroid Puzzle 「幾千の顔を持つ迷宮の影よ、その鋭き刃で混沌の闇を切り裂け！シンクロ召喚！レベル４、 快刀乱破ズール！」 "Ikusen no kao o motsu meikyū no kage yo, sono surudoki yaiba de konton no yami o kirisake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Yon, Haisupīdoroido Kaitōrappa Zūru!" "Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, !" Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon 「神聖なる光蓄えし翼煌めかせ、その輝きで敵を撃て！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！レベル８、クリスタルウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Shinseinaru hikari takuwaeshi tsubasa kirameka se, sono kagayaki de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu hachi, Kurisutaru Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! !" Iggy Arlo Idaten, the Conqueror Star 「天駆ける星、地を飛び、今ひとつとなって、悠久の覇者たる星と輝け！融合召喚！来い！覇勝星イダテン！」 "Ten kakeru hoshi, chi wo tobi, ima hiotsu tonatte, yūkyū no hashataru hoshi to kagayake! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Hashōsei Idaten!" "O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory!" (Dub) "You're going to get pounded. I'll strike hard, and bring you down fast. Never to rise again! I Fusion Summon, Idaten, the Conqueror Star!" Shura the Conqueror Star 「天にとけし者よ、悠久の覇者よ。重ねし力で天下を取らん！融合召喚！来い！レベル１２、覇道星シュラ！」 "Ten ni tokeshi mono yo, yūkyū no hasha yo. Kasaneshi chikara de tenka o toran! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Reberu Jū ni, Hadōsei Shura!" One who erase the heaven, Eternal conqueror. With the crossing power, conquer all under the sky! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 12! Shura the Supreme Conqueror Star. Barrett Beastborg Panther Predator 「獰猛なる黒豹よ、聖なる闇の番人と混じり合いて、新たな雄叫びを上げよ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ。 パンサー・プレダター！」 "Dōmōnaru kurohyō yo, seinaru yami no ban'nin to majiri aite, aratana otakebi o ageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware ideyo. Bīsutobōgu Pansā Puredatā!" "O , merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, to give rise to a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear. Beastborg Panther Predator!" Beastborg Wolf Kampfer 「牙むく戦場の狼よ。歴戦の番兵と一つとなりて、新たな野獣の勇者となれ！融合召喚！現れいでよ、レベル６、 ウルフ・ケンプファー！」 "Kiba muku senjō no ōkami yo. Rekisen no banpei to hitotsu to narite, aratana yajū no yūsha to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware ideyo, Reberu Roku, Bīsutobōgu Urufu Kenpufā!" " , unite as one with the veteran sentinel to give rise to a new beastial hero! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, my Level 6 "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!" Celina Celina's chants refer to the moon and commonly refer to the moon's gravity, as she is a "Lunalight" user. Lunalight Cat Dancer 「蒼き闇を徘徊する猫よ！紫の毒持つ蝶よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月明かりに舞い踊る美しき野獣！ ！ "Aoki yami o haikai suru neko yo! Murasaki no doku motsu chō yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Tsukiakari ni mai odoru utsukushiki yajū! Mūnraito Kyatto Dansā!" " ! ! Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! !" (Dub) "By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with the fluttering fury of a night time huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! !" Lunalight Cat Dancer (Alternate) 「青き闇を徘徊する猫よ！月光に映え躍動する兎よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！ ！ "Aoki yami o haikai suru neko yo! Gekkō ni hae yakudō suru usagi yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Mūnraito Kyatto Dansā!" " ! ! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! !" Lunalight Panther Dancer 「月明かりに舞い踊る美しき野獣よ！紫の毒持つ蝶よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月光の原野で舞い踊るしなやかなる野獣！ ！」。 "Tsukiakari ni mai odoru utsukushiki yajū yo! Murasaki no doku motsu chō yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Gekkō no gen'ya de mai odoru shinayakanaru yajū! Mūnraito Pansā Dansā!" " ! ! Swarm in the vortex of moon’s gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! !" Lunalight Panther Dancer (Alternate) 「漆黒の闇に潜む獣よ！月明かりに舞い踊る美しき野獣よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月光の原野で舞い踊るしなやかなる野獣！ ！」。 "Shikkoku no yami ni hisomu kemono yo! Tsukiakari ni mai odoru utsukushiki yajū yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Gekkō no gen'ya de mai odoru shinayakanaru yajū! Mūnraito Pansā Dansā!" " ! ! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! !" Lunalight Leo Dancer 「月光の原野で舞い踊るしなやかなる野獣よ！漆黒の闇に潜む獣よ！紫の毒持つ蝶よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力に生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月光の原野の頂点に立って舞う百獣の王！ ！ "Gekkō no gen'ya de mai odoru shinayakanaru yajū yo! Shikkoku no yami ni hisomu kemono yo! Murasaki no doku motsu chō yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Gekkō no gen'ya no chōten ni tatte mau hyakujū no ō! Mūnraito Raio Dansā!" " ! ! ! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The kings of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! !" Parasite Queen 「常闇にどよもす小夜啼鳥のむせびよ。内なる声とひとつになりて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！君臨せよ！理性に巣食う女王！レベル8！パラサイト・クイーン！」 ”Tokoyami ni doyomosu sayonakidori no musebi yo. Uchinaru koe to hitotsu ni narite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Kunrinseyo! risei ni sukuu joō! Reberu Hachi! Parasaito Kuīn!" Dennis Macfield Performage Trapeze Magician 「 ！天空の奇術師よ、華やかに舞台を駆け巡れ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク４！ トラピーズ・マジシャン！」 "Shō masuto gō on! Tenkū no kijutsushi yo, hanayaka ni butai o kake megure! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Entameiji Torapīzu Majishan!" "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! !" (Dub) "Direct your gaze to the skies above, as I present to you a swinging star performer! I Xyz Summon! !" (Episode 57 Dub) "Now for my next trick, here's a Summon that you have probably never seen before! I Xyz Summon! Prepare to face the acrobatic atrocities of my Rank 4 !" Performage Shadow Maker 「降り立て、魔界の芸術家！エクシーズ召喚！ランク５、 影絵師シャドー・メイカー！」 "Oritate, makai no geijutsuka! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Go, Entameiji Kageeshi Shadō Meika!" "Show yourself, artist of the netherworld! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Entermage Shadow Painter - Shadow Maker!" Ancient Gear Chaos Giant 「いにしえの魂受け継ぎし機械仕掛けの猟犬どもよ！その十の首混じり合わせ混沌にして絶大なる力とならん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル１０！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsugishi kikaijikake no ryōken-domo yo! Sono jū no kubi majiriawase konton ni shite zetsudainaru chikara to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū! Antīku Gia Kaosu Jaianto!" " Hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and then tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! ! Performage Trapeze Force Witch 「痛みをも自在に操る軽業師よ！無限に形を変えるひとつながりの糸ととけあい、天空を駆る新たな魔女となれ！融合召喚！現れろ、レベル７！ トラピーズ・フォーズ・ウィッチ！」 "Itami o mo jizai ni ayatsuru karuwazashi yo! Mugen ni katachi o kaeru hito tsunagari no ito to tokeai, tenkū o karu aratana majo to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Nana! Entameiji Torapīzu Fōsu Wicchi!" " ! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch!" Obelisk Force Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの猟犬たちよ、群れなして交じり合い新なる力とともに生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル７！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikai shikake no ryōken-tachi yo, mure nashite majiri ai aratanaru chikara to tomo ni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Antīku Gia Toripuru Baito Haundo Doggu!" " , flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの猟犬たちよ、群れなして交じり合い新なる力とともに生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル5！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikai shikake no ryōken-tachi yo, mure nashite majiri ai aratanaru chikara to tomo ni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Go! Antīku Gia Daburu Baito Haundo Doggu!" " , flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" Sector Security Marksman Heiji Type-0 (Dub) "We'll break this delinquent down so much no one will ever put him back together! I Synchro Summon my ultimate enforcer, Marksman Heiji Type-0!" Duel Chaser 227 Goyo Chaser (Dub) "This is your worst nightmare: a monster that always gets his man! I Synchro Summon Goyo Chaser!" Goyo Predator (Dub) "To catch my prey, I call upon a predator! I Synchro Summon! Level 6 Goyo Predator!" Crow Hogan Crow's chants are markedly different to those his 5D's counterpart used, and instead include the phrase "Jet-black wings". His chants refer to his monsters existing in the sky, and commonly include references to slashing. Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower 「漆黒の翼翻し、雷鳴と共に走れ！電光の斬撃！シンクロ召喚！降り注げ、 －驟雨のライキリ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa hirugaeshi, raimei to tomoni hashire! Denkō no zangeki! Shinkuro Shōkan! Furisosoge, Asaruto Burakkufezā - Shūu no Raikiri!" "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, !" (Dub) "And by way of their cosmic bonds, I can form an even mightier beast! I Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, !" Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm 「漆黒の翼、 にひるがえし！天空を分かつ剣となれ！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！ －叢雲のクサナギ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa, soūn ni hirugaeshi! Tenkū o wakatsu tsurugi to nare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kōrinseyo! Asaruto Burakkufezā - Murakumo no Kusanagi!" "Jet-black wings, spread amidst gathering clouds! Become the sword that divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend! Assault Black Feather - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!" Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Thunderbolt 「漆黒の翼よ、雷の力宿して、鮮烈に轟け！シンクロ召喚！切り裂け！ －神立のオニマル！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa yo, ikazuchi no chikara yado shite, senretsu ni todoroke! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kirisake! Asaruto Burakkufezā - Gandachi no Onimaru!" "Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder, and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash! !" Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling 「漆黒の翼濡らし、そぼ降る雨に響け、雷鳴の一撃！シンクロ召喚！突き抜けろ！ －涙雨のチドリ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa nurashi, sobofuru ame ni hibike, raimei no ichigeki! Shinkuro Shōkan! Tsukinukero! Asaruto Burakkufezā - Namidaame no Chidori!" "Wet those Pitch-black wing. Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! !" Chojiro Tokumatsu Chojiro's chants reflect the description of his Synchro Materials, in a way akin to Fusion Material Flower Cardian Lightshower 「 ！ となりて り げ！シンクロ ！いでよ、レベル８、 － －！」 "Namidaame! Hikari to narite furisosoge! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo, Reberu Hachi, Kādian - Ameshikō -!" "Rain of tears! Become light and rain down! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8, -!" (Dub) "Behold, Dueling at its very best! Dueling at its most powerful! I Synchro Summon! Rise, Level 8, !" Cardian - Inoshikacho 「その きこと の く！その なること の く！その しきこと の く！シンクロ ！レベル６！ － －！」 "Sono takeki koto shishi no gotoku! Sono yūsō naru goto shika no gotoku! Sono utsushiki koto chō no gotoku! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Roku! Kadian - Inoshikachō!" "As ferocious as a boar! As gallant as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level Six! !" Cardian - Gokou 「その神々しきは聖なる光。今、天と地と水と土と金となりて照らせ。シンクロ召喚！ －五光－！」 "Sono kōgōshiki wa seinaru hikari. Ima, ten to chi to mizu to tsuchi to kin to narite terase. Shinkuro Shōkan! Kādian -Gokō-" "That ritual of the gods is holy light. Now, become the heavens, the earth, the water, the soil, and the metals, and shine! Synchro Summon! !" Jack Atlas Jack's chants are similar to those that his 5D's counterpart used, including the word "Ouja" (Ruler). His chant for " " mirrors the chant used for " " in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Instead of using the term "Waga Tamashi" (My very soul) in his chant for "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", he uses the term "Araburu tamashi" (Raging/savage soul), which his 5D's counterpart used in the chant for " ", though he does refer to "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" as "My very soul" in conversation. Red Wyvern 「赤き魂、ここに一つとなる。王者の雄叫びに震撼せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レッド・ワイバーン！」 "Akaki tamashī, koko ni hitotsu to naru. Ōja no otakebi ni shinkan seyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reddo Waibān!" "The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, !" Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者の咆哮、今天地を揺るがす。唯一無二なる覇者の力をその身に刻むがいい！シンクロ召喚！荒ぶる魂、レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・スカーライト！」 "Ōja no hōkō, ima tenchi o yurugasu. Yuiitsu muninaru hasha no chikara o sono mi ni kizamu ga ī! Shinkuro Shōkan! Araburu tamashī, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Sukāraito!" "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, !" Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者と悪魔、今ここに交わる。赤き竜の魂に触れ、天地創造の雄たけびをあげよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル１０、レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・タイラント！」 "Ōja to akuma, ima koko ni majiwaru. Akakiryū no tamashī ni fure, tenchi sōzō no otakebi o ageyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Tairanto!" "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, !" Shinji Weber Shinji's chants refer to the opposition of evil, referring to his revolution against the Topsiders. Bee Force - Voulge the Attack "Sono hane de bakufu wo maki yokoshi, sono hitosashi de shinjitsu e no michi wo kirihirake! Shinkuro Shokan! Koi, Bī Fōsu - Totsugeki no Vōje!" "Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Come, Bee Force - Voulge the Attack!" Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle "Keshu seshi kizuna no chikara ni te, gogan'taru kyowaku no kabe wo inuke! Shinkuro Shokan! Adaware yo, Reberu Juni! Bī Fōsu - Kessen no Biggu Barisuta!" "Tear down the wall of the haughty villains with the power of our gathered bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!" Sergey Volkov Thorn Observer - Zuma "Waekiaku shita bon'no wo sarake dashi, ibara ni niku kai wo yudame! Shinkuro Shokan! Araware yo! Reberu Ni! Sōn Obuzābā - Zūma!" "Lay bare your twisted and wicked desire and offer your flesh to the thorns! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 2! Thorn Observer - Zuma!" Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma "Shinku, itami, bon'yo naru kachi wo mukuro to shi, subete muri sari, ima, ibara no michi wo koero! Yugo Shokan! Araware yo! Sōn Ōbāzābā - Van Dāri Zūma!" "Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma!" Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon "Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon!" Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken "Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin "Spirit bound to the earth, Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina "He who is bound by stone, Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!" Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas "Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas!" Yuri Yuri's chant refers to flowers, reflecting his deck. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon 「魅惑の香りで虫を誘う二輪の美しき花よ！今ひとつとなりて、その花弁の奥の地獄から、新たな脅威を生み出せ！融合召喚！現れろ！飢えた牙持つ毒龍。レベル８！スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！」 "Miwaku no kaori de mushi o sasou nirin no utsukushiki hana yo! Ima hitotsu to narite, sono kaben no oku no jigoku kara, aratana kyōi o umidase! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Ueta kiba motsu doku ryū. Reberu Hachi! Sutāvu Venomu Fyūjon Doragon!" "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! !" Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem 「いにしえの巨人よ。天かける竜よ。深遠に輝ける竜よ。今ひとつとなりて絶大なる力を示せ。融合召喚！いでよ！レベル１０！ ！」 "Inishie no kyojin yo. Ama kakeru ryū yo. Shin'en ni kagayakeru ryū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite zetsudainaru chikara o shimese! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Jū! Antīku Gia Arutimetto Gōremu!" "Ancient Giant! ! ! Become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! ! Jean-Michel Roger Ancient Gear Devil 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの兵士たちよ。今、隊列を組み交じり合い、新たな力とともに生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル８！機械仕掛けの魔神！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikaijikake no heishi-tachi yo. Ima, tairetsu o kumi majiri ai, aratana chikara to tomoni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Hachi! Kikaijikake no majin! Antīku Gia Debiru!" " . Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical demon god! !" Kite Tenjo Kite's chants are similar to those used by his ZEXAL incarnation for both " " and " "; they include the phrases "Galaxy shining in the darkness" and "become my very servant" that were used in the chant for "Photon Dragon" and "Descend/Korinseiyo" from "Neo Photon Dragon". However, in contrast to "Photon Dragon" being dubbed the "light of hope", "Cipher Dragon" is stated to become the "demon god of revenge", reflecting the differences in goals between the incarnations of Kite. Conversely, his chant for "Neo Cipher Dragon" which he summoned for the first time on-screen after his change of heart is far more positive. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon 「闇に輝く銀河よ、復讐の鬼神に宿りて我がしもべとなれ！エクシーズ召喚！降臨せよ、ランク８！ ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo, fukushū no kishin ni yadorite waga shimobe tonare! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Kōrinseyo, Ranku Hachi! Gyarakushīaizu Saifā Doragon!" "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! !" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon 「闇に輝く銀河よ。とこしえに変わらぬ光放ち未来を照らす道しるべとなれ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！降臨せよ、ランク９！ ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo. Tokoshie ni kawaranu hikari hanachi mirai o terasu michishirube to nare! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Kōrinseyo, Ranku Kyū! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Saifā Doragon!" "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! !" Alexis Rhodes Cyber Angel - Vishnu 「無窮なる力を秘めし光の天使よ。今あまねく世界にその姿現し、万物を照らせ！降臨せよ、レベル１０！サイバー・エンジェル－ －！」 "Mukyūnaru chikara o himeshi hikari no tenshi yo. Ima amaneku sekai ni sono sugata arawashi, banbutsu o terase! Kōrinseyo, Reberu Jū! Saibā Enjeru -Bishunu-!" "Angel of light hiding eternal power. Now show your form to this vast world, and illuminate all creation! Descend, Level 10! !" Cyber Angel Nasateiya 「癒しの力を秘めし光の天使よ。麗しき姿で快癒をもたらせ。降臨せよ！レベル５！サイバー・エンジェル－ －！」 "Iyashi no chikara o himeshi hikari no tenshi yo. Uruwashiki sugata de kaiyu o motarase. Kōrinseyo! Reberu Go! Saibā Enjeru -Nāsateiya-" "Angel of light hiding healing powers. Bring recovery with your lovely form. Descend! Level 5! ! Aster Phoenix Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy 「運命の岩盤を穿つ二人の英雄よ。いま一つとなりて暗黒の未来に君臨せよ！融合召喚！カモン！ ディストピアガイ！」 "Unmei no ganban o ugatsu futari no eiyū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite ankoku no mirai ni kunrin seyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Kamon! Desutenī Hīrō Disutopiagai!" " . Now become one and reign on the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! !" Sayaka Sasayama Fairy Cheer Girl 「戦い続ける勇者に天使の微笑みを！エクシーズ召喚！現れよ！ランク４！フェアリー・チア・ガール！」 "Tatakai tsuzukeru yūsha ni tenshi no hohoemi o! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawareyo! Ranku Yon! Fearī Chia Gāru!" "An angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! !" Grace Tyler Amazoness Liger 「牙剥く密林の野獣よ。獲物を狙う戦士の目を得て、新たな猛獣となりて現れよ！融合召喚！出現せよ！レベル７！アマゾネスペット ！」 "Kiba muku mitsurin no yajū yo. Emono o nerau senshi no me o ete, aratana mōjū to narite arawareyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Shutsugen Seyo! Reberu Nana! Amazonesu Petto Raigā!" " . Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey, become a new savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Come before us! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" Allen Kozuki Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf 「難攻不落の鉄の城よ、地響き立てて敵兵うごめく鉄路を行け！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、ランク４！重装甲列車アイアン・ヴォルフ！」 "Nankōfuraku no kurogane no shiro yo, jihibiki tatete tekihei ugomeku tetsuro o yuke! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero, Ranku Yon! Jūsōkō Ressha Aian Vorufu!" "Impregnable iron fortress, make the earth tremble violently and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy soldiers! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! !" Gloria Tyler Amazoness Empress 「密林の女王よ。勇猛なる剣士の力を取り込み、すべてを統べる帝国を築け！融合召喚！現れろ、レベル８！アマゾネス ！」 "Mitsurin no joō yo. Yūmōnaru kenshi no chikara o torikomi, subete o suberu teikoku o kizuke! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Hachi! Amazonesu Enpuresu!" " . Receive the power of , and build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" Captain Solo Captain Lock 「赤きドクロの魔界の船よ！闇に潜みしドクロの騎士よ！今１つとなりて伝説の海賊王を呼び覚ませ！融合召喚！出でよ！キャプテン・ロック！」 "Akaki dokuro no makai no fune yo! Yami ni hisomishi dokuro no kishi yo! Ima hitotsu to narite densetsu no kaizoku ō o yobisamase! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Kyaputen Rokku!" "O ! ! Now become one, and call forth the legendary pirate! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Captain Lock! Diana Moon Protector When the hits the , the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Moon Protector! Descend! Apollo Sun Protector When the hits the , the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Sun Protector! Descend! Rin Wind Witch - Winter Bell 「真冬の風よ。雪も氷も我が力として吹き抜けよ！シンクロ召喚！現れよ！レベル７！ －ウィンター・ベル！」 "Mafuyu no kaze yo. Yuki mo kōri mo waga chikara to shite fukinukeyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawareyo! Reberu Nana! Windo Wicchi - Wintā Beru!" "Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! !" Wind Witch - Crystal Bell 「真冬の雪原を走り抜ける風の音よ。内なる声とひとつになりて、更に激しく響き渡れ。融合召喚！現れろ、荘厳に響く水晶の鐘。 －クリスタル・ベル！」 "Mafuyu no setsugen o hashirinukeru kaze no ne yo. Uchinaru koe to hitotsu ni narite, sarani hageshiku hibiki watare. Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, shōgon ni hibiku suishō no kane. Windo Wicchi - Kurisutaru Beru!" " . Become one with , and give a more violent echo! Fusion Summon! Appear, bell of crystal echoing solemnly! !" Lulu Obsidian Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale 「麗しき翼持つ鳥達よ、戦場に集いて気高く輝け！エクシーズ召喚！舞い降りよ！ランク１！、 －アセンブリー・ナイチンゲール！」 "Uruwashiki tsubasa motsu tori tachi yo, senjō ni tsudoite kedakaku kagayake! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Maioriyo! Ranku Ichi! Ririkaru Rusukinia - Asenburī Naichingēru!" "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale 「闇より響く小夜啼鳥のさえずりよ。内なる声と一つになりて、さらに激しく泣くがいい！融合召喚！舞い降りろ！気高き孤高の夜泣き鳥！ －インディペンデント・ナイチンゲール！」 "Yami yori hibiku sayonakidori no saezuri yo. Uchinaru koe to hitotsu ni narite, sarani hageshiku naku ga ii! Yūgō Shōkan! Maioriyo! Kedakaki kokō no yonakidori! Ririkaru Rusukinia - Indipendento Naichingēru!" "Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with and cry more intensely! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!" Battle Beast Gladiator Beast Andabatae 「さまよえる古の剣闘士の亡霊どもよ！皇帝の名の下に集いその力を捧げよ！融合召喚！来い！ アンダバタエ！」 "Samayoeru inishie no kentōshi no bōrei domo yo! Kōtei no na no moto ni tsudoi sono chikara o sasageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Guradiaru Bīsuto Andabatae!" Gladiator Beast Gyzarus 「古に生きる猛禽の闘士よ！剣闘士の魂と交わり、歴戦の勇士となれ！融合召喚！来い！ ガイザレス！」 "Inishie ni ikiru mōkin no tōshi yo! Kentōshi no tamashī to majiwari, rekisen no yūshi to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Guradiaru Bīsuto Gaizaresu!" Sanders Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor 「囚われの猿人よ。同じさだめの猛虎とともに鞭打つ主人を招き入れよ！融合召喚！現れよ！ エーディトル！」 "Toraware no enjin yo. Onaji sadame no mōko to tomoni muchiutsu shujin o maneki-ireyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware yo! Guradiaru Bīsuto Teimā Ēditoru!" Category:Sayings